


And the Law Won [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft decides to break up with Greg for reasons that have very little to do with the Detective Inspector. Greg, understandably, has issues with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Law Won [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And The Law Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555435) by [MofBaskerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofBaskerville/pseuds/MofBaskerville). 



This is my recording of MofBaskerville's And the Law Won. Download file is in mp3, but if anyone would like it in a different format, just let me know! My mic was a bit wonky so there may be some volume irregularities as you go along, but I should have fixed everything major. Criticism is always more than welcome!

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dvzna64bumz7v8s/And%20the%20Law%20Won.mp3?dl=0)

Duration: 1 hour  
Music: You Blew Me Off, by Bare Junior


End file.
